narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryūken Senju/Technological Advances
consists of the list of the special high-tech inventions and items used by Ryūken Senju. As such, the article speaks for itself and proves his superior intellect. *'Agent 10 Suit': Ryūken's costume is made up of sturdy but flexible material that not only suited his strength in speed and acrobatics, but also was durable enough to take bullets from machine guns. His suit houses various hidden compartments for his gadgetry such as smoke pellets, fire extinguishing pellets, shurikens, scissors and small bombs. The fingertips of the suit also enable him to use a needle in which can give chemical analysis and even sport lockpicks from his fingertips. Hidden within secret compartments lies his gadgetry, in which a great majority seems to be hidden. He has various gadgetry in his gauntlets such as binoculars and it is occasionally used to store his collapsible Bō staff. His gauntlets can also shoot remote bombs, a sonic device with his ear dampeners, and a grapple line. **'Stealth Mode' - The uniform can generate electrical interference that renders it and by extension Static invisible to security cameras. He activates this function by channeling a low voltage charge through the uniform. **'Belt': He keeps most of his personal (his own inventions) field equipment in a signature piece of apparel, a black utility belt. The utility belt has a button to signal a distress call. Over the years it has contained items such as plastic explosives, nerve toxins, modified shurikens, smoke bombs, a fingerprint kit, a cutting tool, an antiseptic gel based band aids, a grappling hook gun, torches, a "re-breather" breathing device, and lockpicks. The belt has also its own automatic security systems. *'EMP Mask': A highly advanced mask created by the top scientist of the organization, the mask is made of webbing that retracts light surrounding the wearer's head and artificially alters the appearance of someone's face. He has used it to sneak into Kirigakure and used it again to gain information on Hotaru Yanma. *'Collapsible Bō Staff': He carries his signature collapsible Bō Staff which he favors in battle in order to make perfect use of his agility and strength. It is able to retract and extend on both sides from the centerpiece and can be electrically charged using to prongs from the tip up the upper section to quickly stun and subdue enemies. It has enough high voltage to critically electrocute his opponents. *'Standard Taser': A Taser is an electroshock weapon. He carries around a hand-held taser that can be used both short range and long range. The exact voltage of the electrical blast is unknown till date. *'Bolas': Thrown devices consisting of a rope weighted at each end, used to snare and restrain opponents. *'Electrical Discharges': Agent 10's gloves were interwoven with microcircuit-conducting filaments capable of high-frequency electrical power from rechargeable power packs in both his glove cuffs and costume tunics. They had the capacity to discharge for up to five minutes of sustained fire before depleting their power supplies. *'Incendiary': The incendiary grenades ignited almost soundlessly and released enough heat to melt through a three-inch thick sheet of steel. *'N.L.I.G': Non-lethal Incapacitating Gun is a variation of a firearm given to agents as a standard weaponry. It's a high-tech engineered gun, N.L.I.G— is the perfect tool for stopping someone without killing them. The rifle fires non-lethal bullets with heavy stopping power that break up under the subcutaneous tissue (or skin). From there, the bullets deliver a tiny amount of dendrotoxin, incapacitating the target long enough for them to be secured and with no harmful side effects. It is said to have three times the piercing power and twice the velocity compared to ordinary bullets, so agents must be careful while using it. Ryūken once managed kill a person with these so called non-lethal bullets. *'The Serum': The Serum, additionally known as the Performance enhancing formula is a biogenic chemical compound made to augment the human body. *'Expanding Needle Sphere': Expanding Needle Sphere is a special mechanical tool designed and utilized by Ryūken Senju to contain super-humans. After the button is pressed on the tool, it forms an airtight sphere around a target to trap them. It is made from compounded super strong concrete laced with 16 layers of Vibranium and 5 layers of Carbonadium. The vibranium absorbs every form of kinetic energy rendering all forms of physical attacks, even the ones enhanced by chakra and special tools useless. It can easily contain chain explosion of dynamite due to the vibranium in it. And, the carbonadium ensures that the contained target does not escape using mind-body switch. Also, if the target is injured the carbonadium drastically slows down his/her healing. Because it is an airtight sphere, the oxygen inside is limited; if the person inside doesn't escape quickly, they will suffocate and die. The only way to escape this sphere is by pressing the button on Ryūken's belt buckle. *'Shock Gloves': Shock Gloves are a set of electrified gauntlets worn by Ryūken Senju. The Shock Gloves allows him to block electric attacks, instantly disable some enemies, like the ones with a shield and an electrical baton, and short circuit some objects within the environment. He can also use the shock gloves to stop his adversary's heart. The stopped heart can also be restarted by these special gauntlets. *'Grapple-line': Grapple-line is a length of monofilament wire attached to a spool, and concealed within a special compartment on Ryūken Senju's belt. It is used primarily for scaling the sides of buildings and ensnaring targets. Although not the most glamorous item in Ryūken's arsenal, it is doubtless one of his more useful tools, and comes in handy when rooftop patrolling is more expeditious. He has upgraded the rope in recent years to include a spring-loaded delivery system, and a grappling hook attachment. He also has a magnetic gas-powered Grapple Gun version of this line. Magnetic and tested for 500 pounds, the grapple gun is holstered on the left side of the belt. He once used it to pull a criminal out of his vehicle. And, he lastly used it to escape the prisoners while they were beating him up. *'Arsenal': One of a kind and easily Ryūken's most remarkable invention. Arsenal is a special prototype weapon/android designed and created by Ryūken for situations such as, alien invasion or world war. It was an untested android first utilized against Comato and his friend. *'Anti-Inhuman Suit': Anti-Inhuman Suit is a special armor/suit created and worn by Ryūken Senju to battle inhumans/super-human (see, Chōjin Clan). The suit, allows him to overcome meta-human odds and battle an entire army of inhumans. Though very similar, to his Rebirth version of the body armor(Ryūken's Body Armor), this suit farther surpasses that of the original. State-of-the-art suit which automatically conforms to his size. The suit features new gadgets such as glider wings, "thrusters" on the boots and even a cloaking device. *'Vibra-Guns': He Developed these weapons that project vibra-sound vibrations capable of sapping the strength from their target. *'Image Inducer': An Image inducer is a device that produces a hologram to disguise the appearance of the user.The inducer looks like a small watch, providing a cover for anyone who asks about it. It was originally developed by Ryūken Senju. *'Trick Arrows': He has used a variety of different arrows, each fitted with a special arrowhead that is either stored in the various small pockets and pouches hidden in his costume or already attached to the arrow itself. He primely carries multiple copies of: Sonic Arrow, Explosive-tip Arrow, Smoke Bomb Arrow, Flare Arrow, Tear Gas Arrow, Acid Arrow, Suction Cup Arrow, Cable Arrow, Putty Arrow, Bola Arrow, Electro-disrupter Arrow, Net Arrow, Rocket Arrow, Boomerang Arrow and so on. He has also been known to carry and use various other trick arrows that he specifically designed with his weapon brandishing skills against specific opponents or out of mere curiosity such as "Fire Arrow", "Freeze Arrow", "Vibranium Arrow", "Sleeping Gas Arrow", "EMP Arrow",and "Tranquilizer Arrow". *'Ryūken's Bracelet': Can signal distress call, activate the Arsenal and block opponent's radio. Other Notable Contributions * Discovered cure for Cancer. * Originally designed Bionic Arm but discarded the idea later on. * Created a state of the art jet for the Iwagakure Military. * Was the first human to come in contact with aliens. * Discovered Metal X. * Invented Ruby Laser.